No Turning Back
by futagoakuma-tenshi01
Summary: AU Brad is a law student and has an interesting case...Naoe Nagi. As time passes, he meets more interesting people with whom he can relate to. They soon become known as Schwarz. Main Pairing: BradxSchu Others: NagixOmi AyaxKen
1. Chapter One

Konnichiwa!! Heh . . . if you read my other Weiß Kreuz fic, sorry for the delay, but . . . I had to write this first!! The next chapter SHOULD (big emphasis on the should) be out after I'm done with finals!! Hopefully . . . (sweat drop here) By the way, I know nothing about the lives of lawyers . . . so if you're a lawyer, give a helping hand! My twin, Futagoakuma-tenshi02, is working with me, so this story is ours.  
  
Main Pairing: Brad/Schuldig Other Pairings: Nagi/Omi Aya/Ken  
  
Warnings: shonen-ai, though a bit later, drugs type things, court cases, Brad the almighty Crawford is actually a human being. Aya unfriendliness.  
  
No Turning Back  
  
Chapter One  
  
Bradley Crawford sipped tiredly at his cup of coffee. It was five in the morning, and the lawyer-in-training had stayed up all night working on his latest case. He was in his second year at the Law College he attended, but he worked harder than most, so he was allowed to actually work on cases. Crawford worked in the juvenile department, but he was considering working in another area.  
  
His latest case . . . he sighed. The fifteen-year-old boy the case was on had been used to test new drugs on. The poor kid had been caught because the drug operation using him ran off too quickly to care about an almost useless tool. Well, to them he was. A few of the people working with the operation were also caught along with the boy.  
  
The date of the boy's trial was in a about a couple of weeks. This was the most serious case he had ever worked on. Of course, even if he were the best in his class, an actual attorney would have to watch and teach him at the very least. Crawford sighed and took another sip of coffee. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat at the café near his dorm. The café, thankfully, was open 24/7. He wouldn't even be able to survive without this café. Crawford needed to get back soon; his roommate, Tsukiyono Omi, was a real worrier sometimes. It was a good thing he didn't have any classes today; he would probably start snoring and ruin his reputation.  
  
Crawford picked up his files and coffee and slowly made his way to the door. He gave a quick nod to the waitress who was always there, Manx. She smiled back and he walked toward the dorms. In fact, Crawford was so tired that during the ride up the elevator to his dorm room, he slouched. Brad Crawford does not slouch. It doesn't make for a very good impression, and health problems could occur as well.  
  
For some reason, he had a thought out nowhere of a flash of red. He straightened, knowing that particular blood red hair color. A couple seconds later as Crawford was walking down the hall towards his room, there came the infamous redhead, along with his infamous, (and might he add, hideous), orange sweater. Talk about fashion taste . . .  
  
Fujimiya Aya sent him a glare, his amethyst eyes piercingly sharp as he did. Brad half-heartedly returned it, noting that Fujimiya sure looked alert that morning. He continued walking, and soon arrived at his room. Taking his shoes off and placing them near the door, but out of the way, Crawford looked around the room for Omi. Omi was sleeping peacefully on the couch, with the TV on mute. Good, he thought. No sixteen year old teenager should be up this early, especially with the late night Omi had . . . apparently.  
  
Omi had transferred just this year, becoming his first roommate. The computer genius needed challenges. And they were all located here. But he wasn't only a genius in computers, but science and math and who knows what else. At first, Crawford had called the cheerful boy Tsukiyono-san, but he had kept insisting that Crawford call him Omi that he finally gave in. The boy could drive anyone crazy, provided Omi have the right amount of time to nag him.  
  
Crawford grabbed a blanket from Omi's bed and draped it over the sleeping boy. Then he carefully placed his case files on the desk, where his laptop and Omi's computer was. It wouldn't help if he lost or misplaced his files, even if he was dead tired. Crawford took off his jacket and hung it near the rest of his clothes: suits. He didn't have one on at the moment; he had just gone to the café to work on his case, not meet some important person. He took off his glasses, put them on the dresser near his bed, rubbed his eyes, and climbed into bed.  
  
Crawford yawned. What was the name of the boy he had a case on . . .? He wondered sleepily. When I get up, I should finally go meet him. I wonder . . . if I take Omi, would the boy be more comfortable. Omi was, after all near his age and friendly . . . Finally, sleep overcame him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When he woke up, it was two in the afternoon, according to the alarm clock he had on his dresser next to the bed. Without much sound, he dressed and got ready to leave the dorm. Omi walked in the door as he was straightening his tie. He waved hi to Crawford.  
  
"Do you want to eat anything? I bought some doughnuts from the café," Omi asked. Crawford shook his head, preferring his coffee.  
  
He debated whether or not to take Omi as he made coffee. He decided not to; he didn't have either kid's permission, after all. The boy might feel uncomfortable. He made up his mind to ask, though. He sat on the couch and watched TV with Omi for a few minutes, drinking his coffee. He finished it, washed the cup and walked out of the dorm, giving Omi a pat on the head as he left. Crawford didn't take anything like files or his laptop; he didn't need it, and besides, he didn't really need anything.  
  
Crawford scanned the corridors as he quickly walked out of the dorm. Luckily, Fujimiya wasn't around to glare at him at his time of day. Good, the man got annoying and grated on his nerves. He didn't think he or Fujimiya would last long if they ever had to work or live together.  
  
He got his car, a shiny black Lambergini, from his parking space in front of the dorm. Unlocking it and sitting down in the driver's side, he drove to the hospital the police and other officials were keeping the boy. He parked and headed to where he knew the boy's room was.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but you aren't allowed in this area unless you are a family member of a patient," a snobby looking nurse told him, eyeing him with distaste.  
  
Crawford kept his irritation at the woman in check, telling her, "I'm a lawyer for a boy here, in room 124." He managed to look professional, even though he wasn't really an attorney just yet.  
  
"Well, all right, but if I see you around, you're not going to be allowed back in," the stupid woman said, flipping her hair at him. She walked away, muttering.  
  
Crawford ignored what the woman said and continued, scanning the door numbers for 124. He found it; although he had to go two floors up to find it. He knocked, and then entered, not waiting for an answer, and not expecting one.  
  
A boy, looking younger than his actual age was sitting up on his bed. He had dark blue eyes and brown hair with a thin body under the hospital gown and blankets.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, quietly, but without a trembling voice and without fear. He met Crawford's gaze and held it.  
  
"I'm your lawyer. I'm still in law school, but I can work on cases, if a licensed lawyer is watching me. My name is Crawford," he said. He didn't want people knowing his first name if he could help it; he would rather them call him Crawford.  
  
"You want to know what happened, right? I'll answer your questions," the boy said wearily, as if too many people had asked him and he was tired of answering. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Your name, if you don't mind," Crawford said dryly. "Unless you want me to keep calling you boy."  
  
"My name . . . its Naoe Nagi," the boy said hesitantly, a shadow crossing over his face.  
  
"Japanese?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, Naoe-san, how old were you when . . . the drug operation got you?" Crawford asked.  
  
". . . Almost twelve," Naoe-san whispered, his head down.  
  
"What did they do to you?" He was careful to note Naoe-san's reaction to the questions he asked. It was more proof that Naoe-san had been mistreated, and that could help win the case, although anyone could tell he had been mistreated when they looked at him.  
  
"They . . ." Naoe-san bit his lip, but continued on, determined. "They made me swallow pills and injected liquids with needles. They studied what happened to me after the drug took effect, and gave me daily doses of certain drugs. They didn't feed me much; they let the drugs sustain me. I wasn't allowed to do anything without someone watching me, and I wasn't allowed to go outside the room they kept me in." Naoe-san's voice sounded controlled; there was either no or as little as possible emotion.  
  
Crawford nodded. "Did they do or force you to do anything sexual?"  
  
"No!!!" Naoe-san shook his head furiously. He calmed down a bit. "No."  
  
Crawford eyed him suspiciously, but he had a feeling that he wasn't lying. He decided to let it go for now, though. "Did they force you to do anything illegal besides take drugs?"  
  
"Hack. They let me use a computer, and I learned how to do things on it. They found out I could hack, so they used me to get money and other things." Crawford could detect a note of pride in Naoe-san's voice when he told him he could hack.  
  
"And you could survive this treatment for about two years?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did you survive?" the lawyer asked him.  
  
"I was lucky. I know there were other people, but I didn't see them. They talked about the other people, though." Naoe-san shrugged. Crawford took a closer look at him. The boy was practically skin and bones! This didn't bode well . . .  
  
"How many people have visited you since you came here?" he questioned. "That has asked you questions just as I have?"  
  
"Anou . . . I-I can't remember." Nagi bowed his head, his midnight eyes cloudy. Now there was a hint of a Japanese accent. "There were a lot . . ." Crawford adjusted his glasses. Now Naoe-san wouldn't look at him. The brunette must be lying.  
  
"What did they do to you?" He asked in a stern voice. "Look, Naoe-san. This is not easy for you or for me, but I'm here to make it easier for you. I'm on your side, Naoe-san. I'm here to see that nothing bad happens to you. If something did, then I'll do anything I can to prevent and fix it."  
  
Crawford paused, waiting for a response, if any. None came. "Look, do you want me to help you? If you don't like me, I can just go if you would like me to." Naoe-san slowly shook his head, although it was still bowed.  
  
"Would it be more comfortable if there was someone your age you could talk to while I'm here?"  
  
Naoe-san raised his head, blinking his wide blue eyes at the sudden question. "Yes . . . if you wouldn't mind," he said, almost whispering.  
  
"All right. Then I'll bring him. You'll be fine; he won't hurt you. Tell me if there's anything wrong, got it? I'll try and fix everything I can, but you have to tell me what's wrong next time. I'll try to come back tomorrow." Crawford tried to relax enough to give the boy an at least calming expression . . . Maybe not. He left, leaving his cell phone number with Naoe-san. Now to fix things with the hospital . . .  
  
He left the hospital, satisfied. As he drove away, he thought he did a good job of taking care of Naoe-san at the hospital. Now the nurses were seeing the bright side of things. The damn bitches had been letting all sorts of people, potentially dangerous or not, inside with the boy. And Naoe-san needed to be fed and taken care of! He was malnourished! The hospital was there to regain his health, and now they were going to do their jobs properly.  
  
Next Crawford had to ask Omi (who of course will agree), and get some rest. Chewing out the bitches wasn't exactly easy work. The moon was just starting to rise in the dark night sky. At least there wasn't any traffic. But oh, joy, more research. Maybe he could get Omi to help him. He would sympathize with Naoe-san.  
  
Crawford just had this gut instinct that they were going to be good friends. Well, he also had this kind of- how would you say it . . . vision. Or you could call it a dream that all would go well having Omi and Naoe-san as friends.  
  
*End Chapter One*  
  
Author's notes: I JUST HAVE TO REPEAT, I DID THIS WITH MY TWIN. WE BOTH DID IT, OK? AND ANYONE WHO IS A TWIN, CONTACT US. WE WANT TO MEET YOU! ^^; Anyway . . . does anyone know what kind of ethnic background Brad has? We mean, he's an American, but hey, so are we. Is he Chinese, Japanese, what? We don't know!!! Do you? Anyone????  
But thanks for reading and reviewing *pointed stare at anyone who is reading this now*. Just wait for the next chapter!! ^^;  
  
baibai futagoakuma-tenshi01 & 02  
yukie & kimie 


	2. Chapter Two

Enjoy, and we'll have our notes down at the bottom!  
  
Disclaimer: This is called FANFICTION people. That should be enough. We love Weiß Kreuz dearly, but it just ain't gonna happen. Don't own it, never will.  
  
Warnings: shonen-ai later on, of course! Also if you want to know the rest, look on the first chapter . . .  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The dark haired lawyer slowly became aware of his surroundings as he woke. Just at the end of his already forgotten dream, there was something else. A whirl of flame hair became visible in the blur, along with a glimpse of a smirking smile. But with that came a foreboding sense of alertness, as if it were just before the beginning of a hurricane. Calmness with alertness running along the edges, asking if this was just a bit too calm, too still.  
  
But it did not make sense. It seemed like a pre-admonition, but for what? Sometimes this happened to him. It was like déjà vu. It struck unexpectedly, and only left confusion. Crawford did not see the need to rely on it much. Only to be warned that something would happen, something not necessarily good. It had the feel of those kinds of warnings, the special ones; the ones that had a touch of truthfulness. It was not something one could describe, at least, not easily.  
  
So he would watch. But it was morning, and time for work on his case.  
  
Crawford reached for his glasses, his vision somewhat blurred without it. The room sharpened and came into focus as he slipped them on; the sunlight seemed annoyingly bright as it shone through a crack in the curtains. He rose smoothly to start his morning.  
  
* * * * *  
  
This was the time for school. The time when you had classes, notes, and when teachers loaded on the homework. Crawford was well prepared and undaunted. The two classes he had today were going to put more stress on him, but at least in one he could use that time to work on this current project - his juvenile case. After all, that was the class he received the assignment. And earlier, he had taken the time to do more than the teacher had assigned in the other class.  
  
The teacher in that class had a pattern, as most teachers do. It was obvious what he was going to assign next, but he had a premonition that that was what the teacher was going to assign anyway. Might as well do it, so he did. And that gave him more time for his case. Classes proved to be helpful and made him work at the same time. Of course, some of it was like all classes: boring, note taking, etc. Just like any class.  
  
During one of his classes, he checked his email and found something from Kudou Yohji, the investigating detective for Naoe Nagi. Kudou wanted to meet Crawford sometime during the afternoon to talk about the case. He had time, so Crawford sent an email back, agreeing. I wonder what he found, he thought, turning his mind back to the lecture.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was here, finally. The afternoon; or, more precisely, the appointed time to meet with Kudou. They had agreed to meet in the café, where Crawford always worked on his case. He didn't know anything about Kudou, so he was curious, but cautious.  
  
Upon entering the café, he saw a blonde man with sunglasses flirting with Manx. She seemed to be annoyed, but pleased; she hated flirts, but he must have said something nice to her, which explained why she was pleased. She immediately noticed him and motioned him to come over.  
  
"Hello, Crawford," Manx greeted him, and he nodded back. "This is Kudou Yohji, a detective."  
  
So this was Kudou. The man was not giving off a good impression. Crawford immediately disliked him; he had reason to, the detective fairly reeked of laziness and a passion for women. "I'm Crawford."  
  
"So you're the lawyer, eh?" Kudou gave him a skeptical look. "Aren't you a little too young, I thought all the lawyers now days were grey haired old farts."  
  
Crawford ignored him and led him to a table to talk. "What information do you have?"  
  
"Me?" Kudou pointed to himself and gave a laugh. "I have it all right here in this little envelope." He handed the envelope to Crawford. "Oh, there's a lot of information on that nasty little group. And let's just say it wasn't easy to get. There's no information at all on the kid's parents, looks like they just found him on the streets or something. There was no trace of info on his parents, so we can't do anything about that. He'll just have to go to a foster home or elsewhere until he's an adult." The blonde continued as Crawford flipped through the folder Kudou had handed him.  
  
"Otherwise, there's plenty of evidence to support that Naoe Nagi might have been abused or forced into things he didn't want to. Also, he might have been dosed with unknown and untested chemicals and/or drugs." The detective concluded.  
  
"So far, everything is correct or at least fits together with what Naoe-san told me yesterday when I visited him at the hospital." Crawford informed Kudou. He then proceeded to tell him what had happened and the condition of the boy in the hospital. They discussed the evidence a while longer and the case in general, then ended the meeting with plans for setting up the next one.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The meeting was not exactly a day in the park, but Crawford got what he wanted. They both had a mutual bit of unfriendliness towards each other, but decided to help each other to help Naoe-san. He massaged his temples. He was getting a headache. Now was the time to go home; it was after six, and Kudou had already left. Manx waved goodbye to him as he left, gathering files and going out the door.  
  
Crawford felt tired, like he could just fall asleep if he closed his eyes . . . Not yet. He couldn't. Crawford had a sense of duty, and played the part of lawyer-like business man to the hilt. He saw after his work and responsibilities to the utmost of his power, well, the best he could do anyway. And no one was unsatisfied with his work yet.  
  
And today he would go and check up on Naoe-san. No questions on the case, no business, just to seek his well-being and out of the goodness of Crawford's soul. Right. Bradley Crawford hardly did anything out of the goodness of his soul, he mostly did things for his ambitions and what was required of him. Since that was all he had to do, it was all he did. He didn't have time or money to waste (after all, time is money) on other people who just wouldn't care, or they would just do the same things they always did. Those people just ended up being in the same place again and again, whether it was the courtroom, prison, or something else entirely.  
  
People would never change if something was comfortable for them, Crawford had learned. They lacked the self-motivation, and it was pathetic. Crawford had no use for people like that, and he considered them unworthy of his time. But Naoe-san certainly wasn't like that. He had a feeling Naoe-san could acclimate to any situation or place. Naoe-san intrigued him. And that made Crawford even more sure that he would win this case.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Crawford walked into the hospital towards Naoe-san's room, making sure to give a steely glare at each snobby nurse he saw. He crept into the room, not wanting to startle the teenager. He didn't bring Omi this time, he was just checking up on the boy. He also didn't want to disturb the light-brown haired teenager either. It was after all, nearly 6:45 p.m.  
  
The law student closed the door quietly and faced the white, sterile hospital room to find Naoe-san . . . asleep. He sat down to observe the boy, noting he had gained just a tiny bit more weight, and his condition seemed to be the best the hospital could do at the current moment. But the boy was frowning as he slept, why was that? He settled backwards in his chair to think, closing his eyes for a moment of peace from the world.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Crawford snapped awake when he felt something hit his leg. He winced, not because of the hit, but because he really, really shouldn't have fallen asleep . . . He shouldn't even have closed his eyes. What's done is done, Crawford thought, mentally groaning and opened his eyes to -  
  
-a mini whirlwind swirled throughout the pale hospital room. Objects had been picked up by the force of the wind, and they too, whirled about, as if dancing to a tune that only they could hear. At the center of it all lay a pale brown haired teenager, his sheets and blankets had been thrown aside. They were strewn across the bed and some of it had tumbled onto the floor, as if the boy had been thrashing about. But he lay still on the bed, not moving at all except that he was trembling without stop. And his eyes . . . his eyes were wide open and unblinking. His midnight blue orbs were glazed like he was seeing something far away, something that only he could see.  
  
And all of it, all of it . . . was being done in complete and absolute silence. Not a sound could be heard, only the harsh sound of Crawford's breathing. He stared in fascination. It seemed so unreal. The whirlpool of objects surrounded only the bed, and nothing else was touched. Crawford shook himself out of his daze. He grabbed the closest thing he could find - a water pitcher floating just a few inches away, and poured it onto Naoe-san.  
  
The teenager shuddered, then lay slack. All of the objects immediately dropped. The vase shattered, as did some of the others. Crawford quickly made sure no one had heard anything before returning to the room. He watched as Naoe-san blinked his way into the world of the living.  
  
"Crawford-san. Wh-what happened?" Naoe-san asked as he sat up.  
  
"Naoe-san, what were you dreaming of?" Crawford countered with a question of his own, looking sternly towards the boy.  
  
"I . . . I can't remember." Naoe-san lowered his head, not looking at him.  
  
"I came by to check on you, but I'll stop by again tomorrow with someone near your age." Crawford had a feeling that Naoe-san wasn't speaking very truthfully, but it would have to wait. He gave the teenager a look that said, 'you are going to explain all of this, but not tonight.' Crawford carefully cleaned the room up meticulously, and then turned to leave. "Oyasuminasai, Naoe-san."  
  
Before he heard the door click, he heard, very faintly, a whispered, "Good night, Crawford-san." Then the door closed, hiding the mysterious boy from the world.  
  
Crawford adjusted his glasses once more, and walked down to his car in the crisp night air. The area was quiet; there were only the sounds of nature. He knew what he had to do. This child, this teenager, he had to protect. He had to watch over this one. He had felt just the stirrings of kinship with the boy, and he knew it would not go away no matter how hard he suppressed it. Crawford would not lose Naoe Nagi, and he would not lose his case. It felt like his duty.  
  
And Crawford lived for his duty and orders.  
  
*End Chapter Two*  
  
Authors Notes: Hope you liked! ;) Anyway, 01 is very lazy, so I have mostly done the work here. Bows amid cheers. Thank you! Sorry for the inconvenience, but we'll probably be updating randomly. I always do anyway . . . Oh, if you're a twin, tell us! It's cool to meet other twins. Anyway, thanks, and we'd better have 10 more reviews! Ahahaha! *sigh* I always have to do everything . . . I'm 02, by the way. Stupid twin . . . Sorry the chapter is shorter than the first. I tried to make it longer, honest. It'll be longer next time . . . or at least I'll try.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Misura-san: Thanks! You practically review every single Weiß Kreuz fic out on ff.net! That's great! Thanks for reviewing and the compliments! Keep on writing!  
  
ToudouHigiri-dan: Thanks for reviewing! Not much was said, but it spurred us on anyway!  
  
Rikkali-san: Hmmm . . . I think we'll keep the identity of who Schu actually is until later . . . but, he WILL appear sometime later, maybe one or two, maybe even three chapters from now? Somewhere around there, I think? But he will NOT be some random person Brad meets on the street, that's for sure! Thanks for reviewing and the compliments!  
  
TrenchcoatMan-san: I gotta say this first . . . cool name. I like it! Thanks for reviewing and the support, but most of all, you acknowledged both of us! I'm so happy!  
  
Mayorie-san: Thanks so much for reviewing and scolding us! *cringes at glare* We're so sorry for not updating! But you gave us the motivation to put up the next chapter, a bit shorter tho it may be! Thanks for the compliments!  
  
One last announcement, to make sure it's in your minds: TWINS WORK TOGETHER ON THIS FICCIE! Ok, just to clear it up, futagoakuma-tenshi02 did all the work this time, or most of it, and answered all the reviews! It's all thanks to me you got the next chapter! (big ego, yes I know . . . ) But this ficcie is posted on futagoakuma-tenshi01's account. Just to make sure you know!  
  
baibaifutagoakuma-tenshi01 & 02 


End file.
